


White Pleasure

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bunch of Abusers, But fuck them in the MCU anyway, M/M, Smut, The People of Kun Lun wouldn't stand for this, Tumblr request, inappropriate use of superpowers, mentions of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Danny finds interesting use for his chi *shifty eyes*





	White Pleasure

Luke slammed Danny against the door, their lips sealed tightly together. He enjoyed the heat of it. He always had and always did even after years of being in a relationship with him. Probably, he would still be able to say the same in a few years.

It had been a stressful day. A stressful day, starting in the morning, when their alarm had decided to stop working. Then, Danny had a marathon of meetings at work, while Luke was meeting some new potential partners for Heroes for Hire and then, they had been on a stake out together. The most interesting event there had been a pigeon eating ice cream from the pavement. At least, in Danny’s eyes and Luke wasn’t mad at him. He was thinking pretty much the same.

Now, making out was kind of a stress relief for them. Luke wasn’t sure, if it was the way to go and really wise, but hey, he sure as hell wouldn’t object to some quality make-out session.

“Mhm.”, Danny tried to say something but didn’t seem to be willing to break mouth to mouth contact for it. It couldn’t be that important, then.

Luke moaned back and leaned down a little to kiss a trail down his boyfriend’s neck. Occasionally, he would suck some of the pale, soft skin between his teeth. He would probably leave hickeys there, but who cares?

He could hear the sound of Danny letting his head fall back against the door, offering Luke more of the sensitive skin at his neck.

The thought of vampires immediately came to Luke’s mind for some reason. He had to watch Twilight with Danny once. It had come up as a pop culture reference once and Danny wanted to know, what it was. Luke had tried to avoid it but in the end, they watched the first movie. Luckily, both of them had decided, that it was trash and at least, the movie night turned into sex on the couch eventually. So, as long, as Jess wouldn’t find out about that particular movie night, Luke was okay. She would never let them live that down.   
After the movie Danny and him had some very heated discussions about vampires though. If they existed for real and all of that. Luke was denying it completely. But Danny had brought up, what they had been through and what had happened with the Avengers. Luke had to hand it to him back then, that it was a fair point.

The feeling of Danny’s hand finding its way under Luke’s shirt brought him back to reality. Now wasn’t a good moment to think about vampires. Especially, when there wasn’t that much blood in his brain right now.

For all his lack of experience, Danny was a more, than decent kisser. He was enthusiastic and needy but at the same time passionate and thorough. Luke liked that kind of combination somehow, it was intense but in the best way.

Luke quickly pulled away, so that Danny could free him of his shirt. Suddenly, the thin fabric, seemed to be way too much space between them. Luke needed Danny’s hands there, being everywhere in his chest at once.

Danny mumbled a “Thank you” in the kiss, when Luke’s shirt fell to the ground in a yellow puddle although, Danny’s hands didn’t search for long. He ran them up Luke’s back, hooking themselves behind his neck, as he deepened the kiss. Luke could feel their hardening boners rubbing against each other, as he pulled Danny closer. Just closer. He needed to be closer to him.

Danny made a little jump and hooked his strong legs around Luke’s waist. 

He got the message, he stumbled towards the bedroom, running his hands through Danny’s blonde curls, placing his hand on his ass for support.

Luke let Danny fall onto the bed, watching him bounce, once and then twice, before he leaned down to continue kissing him.

Danny gently pushed him away, to slip out of his on shirt.

“These too.”, Luke growled, his voice a little hoarse, as he pointed towards Danny’s pants.

His boyfriend grinned, as he undid his belt buckle. Luke did the same with his own pants, shrugging out of them. 

Once, their pants were somewhere in a far corner of the bedroom, Luke leaned back down, kissing Danny into the mattress and grinding their hips against each other.

Danny’s hand always felt, as if they were everywhere like this. Running down his back but at the same time, cupping his ass and grazing Luke’s six pack.

Luke growled against his skin, before he slowly slid his hands under Danny’s underpants, down towards his hole. Danny’s breath hitched but he raised his hand, “No, not today.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “Want me to go down on you?”

“No, no. I want to… do this to you.”

“Say it.”, Luke whispered into Danny’s ear.

Danny sighed, “I want to fuck you?”, he was bad at dirty talk. But in a way, it had become a teasing. It turned Luke on and while it made him a little uncomfortable, Danny had once admitted, that he actually liked it too.

Luke wanted to go back to kissing Danny, but he pulled away.

“What?”

“Say it?”, Danny smirked.

“Fuck me.”

Danny chuckled and ran his hand down Luke’s ass and under his boxers. Not, that this was the first time, he had been fucked by Danny but it was usually the other way around.

“I, uhm… I want to try something.”, Danny whispered.

“What?”, Luke asked quietly, running his hand down Danny’s cheeks, brushing his lips. He was so beautiful like that. His curls all messy and lips red from kissing.

“My chi, when I… uhm…”

“Oh.”, Luke whispered.

“Yeah.”, Danny nodded, blushing, “You can just say no, you know?”

“Well, you are right. It would be interesting. Is it dangerous?”

Danny shrugged, “I don’t know. My feeling tells me, no. Not, uhm… used like this.”

Luke bit his lip, the thought alone made him twitch in his pants, he would lie, if he’d say, that he had never thought about it before, “Do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I trust you.”

Danny smiled at him, “Okay, uhm.”, he braced himself on his elbows, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand. Luke rolled off of him, as his boyfriend reached for the bottle of lube and pouring some on his hand, “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”, Luke pulled down his boxers, setting his erection free and touching himself gently.

Danny nodded, closing his eyes. Luke liked watching him like this, so focused. In a way, he was a different person then. Focused and calm, instead of his usual cheerful and always a little nervous self.

The glow, that came from his right hand illuminated the dark room. Jess had called him flashlight and nightlight once and Luke always had to think of that now.

Kissing Luke’s thigh, Danny leaned down and slowly pushed  finger inside of Luke’s hole. For a moment, it felt like normal fingering but then, there was heat. It wasn’t uncomfortable, or unpleasant and it send an unfamiliar joy through his body. A way, of euphoria, Luke had never known before.

And it actually felt, as if Danny was stretching him. Something, he had never felt, since the experiment. The pleasant burn was something, that seemed so strange now.

“Is that okay?”, Danny asked.

“It’s amazing.”, Luke gasped, was he really this out of breath?

“Good.”, Danny slowly added a second finger. 

Luke could feel his back arching, his hips lifting from the bed. Danny quickly started to pull out, but Luke reached down to stop him, “No!”

Danny bit his lips and nodded, “More?”

“Yes!”

Danny hooked his fingers, slightly brushing Luke’s prostate and that was it. Luke screamed and through the white of his pleasure, he felt Danny removing his fingers again.   
“No!!!”   
He wasn’t sure, if he would have felt the difference anyway. He was flying. Or at least, it felt like this. He felt weightless and warm and happy, all at once.

When he opened his eyes again, his chest was white with his come and Danny had his hand removed, looking at his glowing hand, that was glistering from lube, “Woha.”

Luke tried to catch his breath, bracing himself on his elbow, “That was intense. I didn’t expect…”

“Yeah, me neither.”

Luke looked at Danny and his hard dick, that was glistering with pre cum, “I’m sorry.”

Danny laughed, “It’s okay. I wanted to finger you, forgot?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, if I did after this. Come here.”

Danny crawled over to Luke and he shook his head, making a ‘sucking’ gesture. 

“Oh.”, his boyfriend nodded and laid down on the bed next to him, “You sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I love your taste,you know that.”

Danny smiled and wiped some of the cum from Luke’s stomach and licked his finger, “Not as much, as I love yours.”

Luke could feel his dick twitch, “Wouldn’t be so sure.”, he crawled down the bed, before leaning down to press little chasté kisses down Danny’s thighs, before he pressed a wet one onto his lower stomach.

Danny’s hands immediately found their way onto Luke’s head, moving him slightly, towards his dick.

“Impatient, huh?”

“Funny, coming from you.”

Luke chuckled, before he licked down Danny’s head, cleaning him of pre cum and getting him wet with spit.

“Luke.”

“I know, I know.”, Luke smiled and took his boyfriend into his mouth. He worked him quickly, he could feel the tiredness filling his body, so he did everything, he knew Danny liked. He took him deep and used his tongue and teeth.

They had once blown each other for hours, trying to make it last as long, as possible. But now, he just wanted Danny to come fast.

And, when he started to fuck Luke’s face, he knew, that Danny was close. He added one quick flick of his tongue and he could feel Danny coming down his throat.

Luke sucked him off completely, enjoying the little desperate noises coming from him.

When Luke let him drop out of his mouth, Danny was looking at him, “Let me guess, you wanna do that again some time.”

Luke nodded, “Of course.”

“I love you.”

“Of course, you do. I love you too.”

  
  
  



End file.
